


5 things Lance was surprisingly good at +1 thing that should be obvious

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baker Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Klance if you squint, Multilingual Lance (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), flexible Lance, knife throwing lance, like really squint, really really squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 things Lance was surprisingly good at +1 thing that should be obvious, it's pretty self-explanatory.





	5 things Lance was surprisingly good at +1 thing that should be obvious

**1.)**

The sound of a knife embedding it’s self into a wall echoed throughout the training deck. With it came a frustrated groan from Keith. He had been trying to use a set of throwing knives that he had found as a way to wind down and keep himself away from training. He had gotten the throwing part down pretty well, the problem was trying to aim while doing so. In the few hours he’d been at it, he hit the target a total of 11 whole times.

He was just about to give up and try again another day when Lance walked in. He wasn’t in his paladin armor, instead wearing his normal T-shirt and jeans combo, jacket nowhere to be found.

“What are you doing?” he asked, starting the short walk to where Keith was standing.

“I was _trying_ to learn how to use throwing knives, but I’m not doing that well.” Keith and Lance had been getting along better since Shiro disappeared and had fallen into a more friendly, less spiteful, relationship.

“Oh cool. Let me try!” He said, doing the grabby motions that every toddler does when they want something.

Keith just sighed and handed the knife over. Lance took it by the blade, handle pointing towards the ceiling, and fell into a relaxed stance, keeping his left foot forward with the right just slightly behind it. He took a breath and threw the knife. It sliced through the air, doing a full spin before hitting the target.

Lance stood, hands on his hips, analyzing the throw. It didn’t quite hit the bullseye, but it was close, stuck right near the edge of the innermost ring. Keith was shocked. He had spent hours just trying to hit the dang target, and Lance waltzes in and does it first try with seemingly little effort.

“Now, I was here to do something…” Lance’s mumbling snapped him out of his astonishment. “That’s right!” He all but yelled, before quieting a bit, “Hunk made dinner, he expects you to be there,” and with that, he left the room and Keith to mull over Lance’s secret talent.

 

* * *

 

**2.)**

Hunk was stressing. There were no two ways about it. Piloting exams were coming up, which meant that Hunk would once again be stuck in one of the metal death traps the Garrison called simulators to be judged by his professors.

Currently, he was furiously flipping through his textbook, trying to find the answer to a question that he already knew. Lance was sitting on his bunk watching his best friend and made the snap decision to break a few rules and help his friend.

“Hey Hunk, get yourself up, we’re going to the kitchens.” Lance was already up and pulling Hunk along with him before he really had the chance to digest what his best friend had said.

People may not look at Lance and immediately think that he’s strong due to his lanky frame and long limbs, but years of manhandling cousins, nieces, nephews, siblings and everyone in between led him to have a fair amount of muscle. Not quite as much as Hunk himself, but a reasonable amount none the less.

The only problem was that that “reasonable amount of muscle” was currently being used to drag Hunk around the halls after curfew.

It took less than 10 minutes for them to reach the Garrison kitchens. It was empty, the counters completely clean and all the dishes washed. Hunk was still confused. He stood in the doorway while Lance ran from cabinet to cabinet trying to find something. Every once and a while he would stop, pull something out, and continue doing whatever he was doing.

Eventually, he stopped and turned back to Hunk, “Okay, let's do this” he said. When Hunk got a good look at the stuff he saw that it was all the ingredients that they would need to make a batch of cupcakes and icing.

Lance set to work mixing the ingredients and measuring the batter into cupcake pans. He all but threw the pans into the oven and set a timer. He quickly whipped up the icing while Hunk watched in surprised silence.

“Alrighty Hunk, pick a color.” He presented his friend with a few bottles of food coloring. Hunk silently grabbed the yellow dye while Lance pushed half of the icing toward him, separated into a second bowl.

Lance quickly mixed blue dye in with his icing. They spent the time while waiting just talking about everything and nothing all at once. Behind them came a beep, and Lance pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. They waited for the cupcakes to cool and quickly iced them before packing them up and leaving for their own dorm room.

By the time they got back, Hunk was ready to try these cupcakes, he had never eaten anything that Lance had made before, but he did know that his mother was a **_GODDESS_** when it came to cooking, the leftovers that Lance would bring back from Cuba were heavenly.

He reached out and took one of the cupcakes that he iced, the dark of the room not masking the cheery yellow that topped his cupcakes. He took a bite and was instantly hit with a mouthful of flavor. They were delicious. So delicious in fact that he immediately stole the container that held the cupcakes from Lance’s lap. Hunk saw the confusion on Lance’s face and simply said: “these are mine now.”

Hunk had no idea how Lance had learned to bake this well, or even who he learned it from, but he’s gonna have Lance bake more often.

 

* * *

 

**3.)**

Pidge was feeling smug. She had finally learned how to use the Altean teaching tool, and personally, she felt like her grasp on the language was as close as she could get without real-life practice. However, that could wait. Right now more pressing matters were at hand. Namely bragging about knowing another language.

Everyone was gathered in the common room trying to enjoy their limited time off, and Pidge was definitely going to take her chances when they were presented to her. “Alrighty children listen up,” she announced, standing up on the arm of the couch to make herself taller than her friends, “all I wanted to say is that I have learned Altean, and I officially know more languages than all of you.”

Everyone knew that Pidge wasn’t trying to be rude or anything, the seven of them had been living in the same space castle for the past few months and because of that, they knew what made the others laugh as well as what the others liked to do. Part of Pidge’s personality was just kinda being a bitch. There were a few good-natured laughs, as well as a smile from Allura and a Proud Dad LookTM from Shiro.

Then Lance’s voice cut through the other noise in the room, “You know Altean too!” he looked overjoyed and immediately started reciting foreign words that Pidge recognized as Altean.

“Wait! You used that terrifying teaching tool too?” she yelled.

Lance had the gull to look confused, “what are you talking about? I just asked Coran to help teach me.” When everyone looked over to Coran they saw good ole space uncle giving Lance a smile.

Pidge was flabbergasted, not only had her big reveal been undermined, but she learned that didn’t have to put up with that teaching thing. She’s only a bit salty. Only a bit. She sighed “at least I still know the most languages,” she said in defeat, even if it wasn’t as big, it was still enough for her.

“Oh cool, how many do you know?” Lance asked, by now the rest of the team had left, they just weren’t in the mood to listen to these two go at it. Lance and Pidge’s bond was that of a brother and sister. Pidge loved to one up and best Lance, and Lance just loved spending time with his pseudo space sis.

The look of smugness returned to Pidge’s face “two, four if you count coding languages” Lance looked like he knew something that she did not. She gave him a raised eyebrow as a way to say 'spit it out'.

“I may or may not know five, well six now that I know Altean.” That was Pidge’s second shock of the day. If she’s gonna be surprised over and over, she’s at least gonna need proof. “What languages do you know? Why do you know so many? Are you lying to me?”

“Calm down Pidge, I just enjoy learning languages, it gets easier after your second or third,” Lance said, waiting for Pidge to get herself together.

“You still haven’t told me what languages you speak,” Pidge said after a minute of thought.

“Well, I’ve been speaking Spanish since I was young, like I’m a natural born Spanish speaker. Then there’s English, that’s the second one I learned, by far the hardest, I was like 10 when I started learning that. Third and fourth were German and French, I took both in school and ended up doing extra after I finished. Then number five was ASL, you see there was this boy back home that couldn’t hear, and being the social butterfly I am I decided to learn sign language to talk to him. We were best friends before the Garrison.” Lance didn’t even take a moment to think about it, just spewing his language learning facts all over the place.

Lance just kept talking and talking, mostly about all the friends he made due to the fact he could speak so many languages. All Pidge could think was what the fuck.

 

* * *

 

**4.)**

Group training was a mess. Allura was working them to the bone and Coran obviously didn’t know what limits were. Every few minutes he would randomly increase the level of the gladiator bots. Overall a very hard session and the paladins were getting thrown around like ragdolls. 

The breaking point was when one of the bots hit Hunk onto his butt. “Coran end the simulation” Shiro yelled up to the observation deck.

Almost immediately the gladiator bots were deactivated and dropped down through the floor. Shiro let out a sigh, "That seems like enough for today, how about we just finish this session with some stretching." 

The other paladins looked relieved. Pidge almost immediately flopped onto the ground, with Hunk sitting criss-cross right next to her. Keith assumed his emo pose next to Shiro, arms crossed and scowl in place. Lance was across the room up near the ceiling so he could cover from above when the simulation was ended, so he was the last to join the group. 

But when Lance did rejoin them 

he sat down right next to Hunk falling right into a line with the others. Well, Lance didn’t sit down as much as he gracefully fell down into a half-lotus position, one of his legs easily laying on top of the other.

The paladins were shocked, well the paladins minus Hunk were shocked. The position looked like it hurt to get into, and probably to stay in for long periods of time. Lance looked up to Shiro, and when he saw his reaction Lance just looked confused. “What?” he asked the group, legs still in half-lotus.

“Why are you doing that? How are you doing that?” Shiro asked he recognized the position from some of the yoga classes he had attended, but he remembered having to force his leg to comply and complete the move.

“Doing what?” Lance looked down, completely missing the fact that his legs are tangled with themselves.

“Doing that.” Shiro motioned to Lance’s legs.

“You’re doing that weird leg thing again.” Hunk said matter of factly barely looking up at his friend.

“Oh, yeah, what about it?” Lance asked

“Just, it’s a perfect half-lotus and you fell like that” Shiro said

“That’s what it’s called?” Lance shrugged, “Hmm cool. It’s just the way I sit.”

Lance folded himself over, stretching his back. Before sitting back up again and untangling his legs. He continued to stretch showing off crazy feats of flexibility. “aren’t any of you going to stretch?” he asked, lifting his head up from where it was hanging while he was bending himself in half.

"How flexible are you?" Pidge asked

"I don't think I'm that flexible," he said, "a lot of people can touch their toes Pidge."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Hunk told his friend, "you are stupidly flexible. Heck, you can even do a split."

"You can do a split?" Keith asked, finally deciding that he existed and was part of this group conversation. 

"Hmm," Lance hummed, "Oh yeah," he said. He stood up straight before sinking to the floor, spreading his legs into a split while doing so. "Anything else?"

They certainly couldn't think of anything.

 

* * *

 

**5.)**

 "Hey, Coran. Um, I have a question." Lance had come up to him while Coran was cleaning the cryopods. Coran immediately decided to hear him out, Lance is his favorite paladin after all. "Well, do you know if there are any like musical instruments in the castle?"

"Well, you're in luck! I know exactly where you can find those!" Coran set down his cleaning tool and started walking out of the room, hoping that Lance would follow him.

Coran and Lance walked away from the medbay and down to the end of the hall. They took a right and stopped at a pair of doors, "I don't know why you would need a musical instrument but this room should be full of them," Coran told him. 

"Okay, thanks Coran," Lance waved and entered the room. 

Coran didn't think about the encounter until nearly a phoeb later. He was doing his normal rounds around the castle at night when he heard some music coming from an abandoned room on a floor that neither he nor the princess had ever shown the paladins. He followed the noise only to find Lance sitting in the middle of an old guestroom playing an old altean instrument that was incredibly out of tune. 

The thing that Lance was playing had a long wooden neck with strings that were supposed to be strummed on to create music. "Lance, my boy! You do know that that is very out of tune, yes?" Coran asked, bringing Lance's attention away from the instrument in his lap and up to his favorite space uncle. 

"Yeah, I figured, but I'm actually trying to recreate an instrument from earth," Lance said, playing with the knobs used to tune it. He stopped and strummed a few notes before his face broke into a huge grin. "I think I finally figured it out. Coran, how does this sound?"

Lance started to strum out a rhythm and Coran listened hearing the melodies that were emitted from the instrument. They sat in silence for a few dobashes just listening to the music. When Lance stopped playing he looked up to Coran for feedback, "That was great! How did you learn to play?" he asked, looking expectantly at Lance. 

"Well, back home my whole family was very musically inclined. Mama and Papa were both able to play a few different instruments and they sort of passed on their wisdom to us kids. All of us could play guitar and piano, Marco played saxophone in the school jazz band, Rachel sings, Veronica loved her violin, and Luis played the drums in a band with his friends. We would get together sometimes and sing with each other, it was fun."

Coran had no idea what a "guitar" or a "violin" or any of the other earth instruments that Lance talked about were but he seemed to be reminiscing so there was no point in stopping him just to ask. He did, however, decide that he should share his playing with the rest of his team, and he was sure to bring it up with him. Coran told him to go to bed and he walked out to finish his rounds. 

The next morning while looking for the princess Coran once again heard the melodies of the out of tune altean instrument he once again followed it to the common room. Lance was once again sitting in the middle of the room, just this time he was surrounded by his teammates. Coran made no efforts to join the group, he just stood in the doorway proud of his favorite space son.

 

* * *

 

**+1.)**

Things were looking bad. The paladins on the ground were surrounded and Allura and Coran weren't fairing too well with the castleship against the Galra Horde. Pidge was injured, not fatally so, but she couldn't run at all. Hunk was separated from the others and surrounded by galra soldiers. Keith and Shiro were trying their best, but there was no way that even them could win against hundreds of sentries. Lance was completely unaccounted for, his helmet being knocked off in the struggle. There was no way for them to find him, he was separated from the paladins at the start, having taken higher ground to snipe. 

Allura sighed, there was no way that they would win this fight, and it was crucial too. Winning the battle was important to, allowing them to finally clear another solar system and add another ally to their cause. "Coran prepare to land, we have to quickly pick up the paladins and wormhole out of here," she told her advisor, already preparing for the jump. "Paladins, try and get away from the fighters, we'll be down in a moment to pick you up and retreat."

"Princess, there's a tiny little problem with that" Hunk's voice came over the comms, "Well, um, how do I say this..."

"We have no idea where the fuck Lance is," Pidge says while Hunk was struggling. 

"Plus we're very close to being overrun, I don't know if we can safely retreat" Shiro's commanding voice overtook the other two.

Shiro took another step back while still trying to fight of sentries. Keith was knocked back off his feet. Shiro looked over to see the sentry that had knocked Keith over advancing onto him. Panic took over Shiro when he realized he wouldn't be able to reach Keith in time to stop the sentry. Shiro broke into a sprint but he still didn't think that he would make it to Keith in time. 

Just when he thought it was too late a bolt of blue hit the sentry right in the head, downing it almost instantly. More bolts rained down hitting sentries left and right, giving the paladins a fighting chance. Keith was up almost immediately already fighting off the galra soldiers. Shiro took a bit longer to regain his bearing and continue to fight. Hunk was able to rejoin the group with the extra support and even Pidge was able to hold her own, injury and all. 

Allura let out a sigh of relief knowing that not only were her paladins safe but they ended up winning the battle. All she could think was:

"Thanks Lance"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least didn't hate reading this. Most of this is just me throwing my headcanons into a story.


End file.
